End
by Kulkas
Summary: Terkadang dengan menyakiti orang lain kita bisa melindungi orang itu. Benarkah? RnR?


End © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair,etc...

.

.

"Kita putus."

Dua kata yang seharusnya menyayat. Dua kata yang seharusnya dapat membuatku menangis. Dua kata yang kau ucapkan dengan enteng. Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi? Atau sudah ada wanita lain yang mengisi apartemenmu, tepatnya ranjangmu?

Ah. Laki-laki macam dirimu mana bisa menjalin hubungan lama. Paling lama mungkin denganku. Itu pun karena kau yang memulai. Dengan dalih mengataiku membosankan bahkan menertawakan penampilanku. Lelaki brengsek! Ku harap kau mati ditangan salah satu wanitamu nantinya.

Apa aku baru saja menyumpahinya? Tidak buruk juga sumpahku.

Tatapan matamu itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Kau menatapku seperti aku ini sampah yang menjijikan matamu. Seolah aku ini pengemis. Seolah aku akan menangis, meraung, meminta padamu untuk tidak diputuskan olehmu. Kau salah besar tuan sok tampan yang arogan, egois, sombong dan tidak punya tata krama. Bermimpi saja sana. Aku bersumpah. Aku akan membalikkan keadaan ini.

Akan kubuat kau menyesal sampai kau tak mampu berucap satu huruf.

Apa aku menyumpahinya lagi?

"Ki-"

"Aku dengar. Tidak perlu mengulanginya." Aku, dengan cukup tegas memotong ucapannya. Ada kekuatan yang baru saja merasukiku. Tidak ada penyesalan yag berarti dalam ucapanku. Aku... senang. "Aku belum tuli."

Ku tatap laki-laki yang duduk bersidekap di depanku. Matanya sedikit melebar. Terkejut, eh. Belum pernah mendengar kata-kataku yang seperti itu. Aku. Hinata Hyuuga juga menolakmu. Menolak semua yang ada dalam dirimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Ingat, jangan bermimpi aku akan menangisimu sepanjang sisa malam ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku meraih tas yang ada di kursi sebelahku. Mengambil dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar uang. Ku letakkan uang itu di atas meja. Meletakkan kembali dompet ke dalam tas dan meyampirkan dibahu kiriku. Ku geser kursi yang kududuki ke belakang sedikit, lantas berdiri. Menatap wajah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ku harap itu cukup untuk membayar dua cangkir kopi dan ongkos taksimu." Ku tundukkan kepalaku penuh, tanda hormat. "Selamat tinggal."

Aku mendengarnya. Dengusan kesal yang sarat kemarahan. Sumpah serapahnya pun aku masih bisa mendengarnya ketika berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi ini. Aku tersenyum. Aku menamparnya dengan telak kali ini. Aku bebas. Aku bahagia.

.

Masih teringat jelas saat laki-laki itu mendatangiku. Mengetuk pintu apartemenku dan memintaku mengijinkannya menginap. Dia tidur diranjangku. Bersamaku yang tidak memakai sehelai benang dan mendekapku erat. Mungkin sebelumnya dia telah mengguna-gunaiku. Bohong kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum kami tertidur lelap. Keesokan paginya, ia mengikrarkan bahwa aku miliknya dan dia milikku. Sayangnya, aku tidak berucap apapun dan diartikan sebagai tanda iya. Tidak ada ungkapan 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' atau sejenisnya. Semua berjalan seperti air bah. Menyapu semua tanpa sisa. Hubungan yang memuakkan.

Hubungan ini berlangsung apabila laki-laki itu membutuhkanku. Membutuhkanku di ranjangnya untuk menghangatkan malam-malam sunyinya. Aku, dengan bodoh dan tololnya mengiyakan keinginan lelaki brengsek itu. Hubungan ini hanya beberapa minggu, tak sampai satu bulan ku kira.

Sekarang aku bersyukur. Akhirnya aku lepas dari jeratan iblis macam Sasuke. Aku khilaf saat bersama Sasuke.

.

Pukul 04.45 pagi

Beberapa minggu sejak kejadian di kedai kopi, hari-hari Hinata seakan normal kembali. Tidak ada mata yang menatapnya lapar setiap saat. Tidak ada tangan yang dengan seenaknya meraba seluruh tubuh Hinata. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi. Rasanya, nyaman. Sangat nyaman malah.

Hinata menguncir asal surai indigonya. Membuka pintu apartemen dan menarik majalah langganannya yang tergeletak di depan pintu masuk. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut. Bunga Lavender. Setangkai bunga Lavender. Hinata tidak akan tahu kalau matanya tak jeli menangkap bunga itu yang berada dibawah majalahnya. Hinata mengambilnya.

Mungkin orang iseng, pikirnya. Kemudian, menutup pintu apartemenya rapat.

Andai Hinata membuka lebih lebar pintu itu, ia akan menemukan ceceran cairan berwarna pekat menjauhi pintu apartemennya. Andai Hinata mendekati pagar pembatas, lantas memandang ke bawah. Hinata akan menemuakan seorang pemuda memakai kaos biru tua berkerah tinggi memandang lurus pintu apartemannya dengan memegangi mulutnya. Cairan kental berwarna pekat merembes di sela-sela jarinya. Terbatuk-batuk hingga pemuda itu terjerembab ke tanah. Meringkuk. Nafasnya putus-putus. Pandangan pemuda itu mulai menggelap, diikuti kelopak matanya yang menutup.

"Ma-af."

 **-The End-**

a/n:

Yuhuuu~ karena tekanan batin sering disuruh cepet-cepet nikah, jadilah fic ngebut begini. Maaf membingungkan kala membaca, yang nulis juga bingung XDDv Ripiuuu?

Juli


End file.
